villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Drew Pickles (Barney Bunch)
Andrew Louis "Drew" Pickles was originally the father of Angelica Pickles in . However, on the internet the character has taken on an entirely different identity as a disgusting, insane, misogynistic, homosexual, and darkly comical rapist in videos made using the voice synthesizers Speakonia and Coolspeech. This originated on Newgrounds with crude videos made by trolls, presumably based upon an interpretation of the character on the actual show as a closet homosexual, and has since evolved into a phenomenon including thousands of videos made by many users. Role In these videos, Drew Pickles is “the most homosexual man in the universe” and is the leader of a group of faggots known as “The Barney Bunch”, which includes Barney the Dinosaur, Ronald McDonald, and others. Drew is an extremely hyper-sexual deviant rapist who is aroused by and will have sex with almost anything, as long as it is male (although in several videos, pedophilia is where he draws the line), and he also has a 300 mile long penis and a pair of testicles that are 600 pounds. He constantly performs disgusting sexual acts, represented by a sound sequence such as “hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha, soisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoi” followed by his catchphrase, “Bag, that was swell.” Most Drew Pickles videos follow the same basic formula: they are usually called “Drew Pickles Goes to (place/thing)” and typically consist visually of a stock picture of Drew crudely pasted on a background of the place referred to in the title. Drew introduces himself and says that today he will be going to this place, and proceeds to describe in detail what he will do there (all quotes are paraphrased, as they vary depending on the video): *When he arrives at the place, there will be a long line of people, usually consisting of stereotypical depictions of ethnic minorities and certain groups of people (such as Mexicans being usually armed with job applications, Autistic people having obsessions with preschool shows and odd things such as logos and trains, furries having an fetish for bestiality, Asians being immigrants and speaking similar to Si and Am, Native Americans being casino operators, and African-Americans being stereotypical gangsters), in front of Drew, which will anger him and cause him to rape all the males in the line, sometimes to death. *Drew will beat any females present to death with his penis. It is not known why Drew hates women, as most videos never explain his hate for females (the Barney Bunch's female counterpart the Betty Bunch switches from being their enemies to their allies depending on the video maker). *Someone will call Drew a sick fuck and order him to leave, to which he replies “I will show you the true definition of a ‘sick fuck’” before raping them. *Drew will be sexually aroused at things that have nothing to do with sex, and then masturbate to and/or rape the inanimate objects. *While performing sexual acts, Drew will use random objects related to the setting (such as toys, books, weapons etc., and even “pieces of the fourth wall” after it is broken) as dildis. *During a long rape sequence, the sexual sounds are broken up with Drew saying humorous one–liners related to the theme of the video. *Drew will ask for some disgusting thing at the cash register or stand, which is run by a pimply–faced teen like the one on ‘’The Simpsons’’, who will be disgusted and tell him to leave, prompting Drew to rape him. *Towards the end of the video, the manager of the establishment will appear and say something along the lines of “What the fuck is going on here?!!” Drew will state whatever disgusting thing he is doing, and the manager will say something like, “Get out of here you sick fuck before I call the cops!” Drew then invariably rapes the manager. A running joke in certain videos is that there is always a manager at the end even if the place Drew is going to is not an establishment that would have a manager (such as a Kindergarten class, a port–a–potty, a black hole, and even Drew’s own home in one video). *Another recurring theme in Drew Pickles videos, Drew intends to transform the name of the place that he is in involving the word swell. Examples include turning "Springfield" into "Swellfield" and turning "The Price is Right" into "The Price is Swell". *At the end of the video, Drew, who has been describing everything in future tense, will say “Wow, that all sounds (long series of disgusting adjective phrases) swell. I think I will go do all that right now. Goodbye my sexy faggots!” Other Drew Pickles videos take on forms such as a picture of Drew speaking in a low-pitched voice and saying random phrases usually beginning with "Hello my name is Drew Pickles and" (known as the Blood-style video, named after it's originator Blood), him repeatedly attempting an action in various ways only to fail each time mainly resulting in death (a form popularized by Barney Bunch video maker El Cash Jikuya), commentary/rant videos (as originated by rantist and Barney Bunch video maker DrewPicklesisSwell1957), and "Secret Missing Episodes", faked episodes of TV shows wherein characters explain their sexuality, usually resulting in a Barney Bunch-style orgy. Some of the earliest Barney Bunch videos on Newgrounds involved just a photo of Drew on a white background explaining his various favorite activities, including the alleged very first Barney Bunch video "Drew Pickles is REALLY REALLY Gay!". Villainous Acts *He has exhibited racist behavior in several videos, especially towards Mexicans. *He often rapes or kills innocent people when visiting establishments. *On occasion, he has committed federal crimes or broken laws during his adventures. YouTube There are thousands of Drew Pickles videos on YouTube, most made by a small group of prominent users, which contain many other reoccurring in–jokes. His degree of evil varies depending on the video, as in some instances he kills dozens of innocent people, while other times he may even perform heroic (albeit disgusting) acts such as raping and destroying other villains or even preventing the September 11 Attacks. Trivia *He was voiced by Microsoft Sam. Category:Perverts Category:Rapists Category:Parody/Homage Category:Internet Villains Category:Misogynists Category:Immortals Category:Psychopath Category:Defilers Category:Cannibals Category:Protagonists Category:Torturer Category:Xenophobes Category:Parents Category:Destroyers Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Criminals Category:Mentally Ill Category:Successful Category:Nihilists Category:Cult Leaders Category:Serial Killers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Genocidal Category:Sadists Category:Elderly Category:Terrorists Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Male Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Sadomasochists Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Totalitarians Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Anti-Villain Category:Neutral Evil Category:On & Off Category:Karma Houdini Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Hypocrites Category:Abusers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Self-Aware Category:Rivals Category:Comedy Villains Category:Siblings Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Vigilante